User blog:WendigoLamet/Lucifer's Story
There was an angel who had lost both his wings Who devoted his life to whatever the world may bring He fell in love once long ago in the past In the end he found out however love just couldn't last So heartbroken the lost angel would have been He wandered the town not knowing what to do A girl came by the most beautiful he'd seen With her eyes shining brightly filled with life so sweet Their eyes both met and it was life at first sight He never knew that a love like this could feel so right The two drew close and broke away the magic lock And then he opened up Pandora's box What he wished he could find was a fruit filled with vile Had he cared to look he would find it in their innocent smiles "A human with me? No wonder, could it be? Now all I have to do is destroy it all for you." (My heart and soul too) "I'll just abandon all the things I have now. Just as long as I'm able to love you again somehow." "Without a doubt I will give up my wings and I'll face all the evils our love will surely bring." A bride in black at the sacred place of God (Eve's POV) She saw a boy who she thought was really odd And through his gaze she could see right through his eyes He was smiling even though he had such mournful eyes She froze in place as she was gazing his face Was she in love? Or did she just miss a warm embrace? The two drew close and gave into the lust within And ran away to start their night of sin What they had in their hand was a fruit of desire With their passion still ablaze and burning bright like a fire "Are we finally free? Is it true? Can it be? That within this night of Lust. Its just the two of us." (Where love is all must) "Fragments of time that we have lost long ago." "They will all link us back no matter what our love forgoes. Now what is left of the pain and regrets." "But when you're here with me I cannot help but just forget." (Ah- All of the wounds here) (Etched into our bodies as permenant wounds we carry) The time has come, the hour of judgement. Before she could act she was shot the Maid in Black ............. There was an angel who had lost both his wings From his lips spilled the vow he was long ago supposed to sing Saving his lover from the black depths of hell Was a feather of his to bid his last farewell But as she awoke again That's when he broke the spell -------------- There was an angel who had lost both his wings And a bride tainted black who's eyes never stopped weeping Even if we are to be punished and cursed We shall keep our vow alive and hold it deep within While embracing painful truth that we have wronged and sinned Till the fruits of our crimes have rotted and then we are redeemed "Till the next fateful meeting you will live on in my dreams." Category:Blog posts